Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a gardening implement, and more particularly to a gardening pruner comprising two handles, two blades, and a mechanism enabling an efficient transmission of force from the two handles to the two blades.
There are a variety of conventional gardening pruners, which are all inefficient in terms of transmission of force from the handles to the blades. As a result, the conventional gardening pruners are conceivably burdensome to use to prune the garden plants.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a gardening pruner comprising two handles, two blades, two pivoting plates, two actuating plates, and two link pieces. The two handles are fastened with the two blades in conjunction with the two pivoting plates, two actuating plates, and the two link pieces. The two blades are pivoted together by a first pivot, while the two actuating plates are pivoted together by a second pivot. The two blades are provided at a bottom end with a toothed portion, whereas the two actuating plates are provided at a top end with a toothed portion. The toothed portions of the blades and the actuating plates are similar in function to gears so as to effectuate as efficient transmission of force from the handles to the blades. As a result, the pruning efficiency of the present invention is greatly enhanced.
The two pivoting plates are provided with a projected portion extending therefrom and having a confinement through slot. The two link pieces are respectively fastened at one end to the two actuating plates and are pivoted together at the other end by a third pivot which is slidably confined in the confinement through slot. The two link pieces serve to balance and stabilize the two actuating plates in action.